Sakura an Akatsuki Member
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: *HAS BEEN REWRITTEN*Sakura who had been asked by Itachi to join the akatsukii, now belonging to him, was getting punished by the other akatsuki members, by Itachi's orders. It seemed like he had known everything she had done, during his absence. How will she escape this new hell? Warning: Lemons, cussing, threesome, group, dark, and more! Don't forget the Tobi and Hidan craziest!


**AUTHOR NOTE: THIS STORY HAS BEEN REWRITTEN FROM ITS ORIGINAL PLOT! **

**Do note down, that this one is quite different from the original. **

**Summary: **Sakura who had been asked by Itachi to join him in the akatsuki, belonging to him, was now getting punished by the other akatsukis, of Itachi's orders. It seemed like he had known everything she had done, during his absence. How will she escape this new hell?

**Rating: **M (for mature content, lemons)

**Genre: **dark, humor, romance

Sakura an Akatsuki Member

Chapter 1;

Sakura sat in silence, on her soft comforter and leaned back against the wall. Her hands slid against the sheets as she pondered and past memories flew into her mind. Memories of the reason why she was in this base and why she chose to leave her village.

A small smile chewed on her lips, as she recalled her precious friends, and teammates from Konoha. Pain grasped her chest; making her hand lift up from the bed cover and touch above her heart, feeling it getting stronger. She clutched at the skin, smiling uncertainly. Even now, she looks back on her decision. Was it the right thing to do? Follow the man, that had asked her. The man that, no one thought, would be capable of love. At first she didn't comprehend his feelings for her. They had barely made acquaintances with each other, so she did found it peculiar. Uchiha Itachi, asking her to come with him, and join the akatsuki, just so they could be near each other. And what was her reason for leaving, for joining the akatsuki, with him at her side?

Uhicha Itachi had just showed up at the right time, to ask her, the question that took her breath way, and made her choke on the air entering her lungs. It was during the time, her life was like hell, and everyone were just rilling up of the return of Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi's younger brother. Even herself, was happy of his return, but the crude attitude he gave her, was not appreciated.

Shaking her head, the kunochi sighed beneath of her breath. 'At least, I would never see him again.'

**'Agreed.'** her inner self said and nodded. **'Never liked the bastard.' **

Making a small smile tilt at the outer's lips.

At that time, when Itachi, and his partner, Kisame, had confronted her. She took a single glance behind of her, at her friends, and stared with sadness hinting in her orbs. The feeling was overwhelming, she had felt unneeded, and the presence of the two akatsuki members, made it more clearly. They, her own village, did not need her. They were all hovering over Sasuke, forgetting her own existence. So why not leave? When no one would take a notice of her departure. Even Naruto had ignored her and rushed over to Sasuke's side. So, she had no choice really. Join the Akatsuki and feel needed or stay back in konoha, getting pushed away to the side. Since she was standing in their way to get to him, Sasuke.

"Haha," a chuckle escaped her lips, at the memory. Wasn't it hilarious? They worked hard to get him back and when he finally came back, here she was, in the akatsuki, leaving her home, because he took it from her.

Another smile adored her lips, as she inhaled a deep breath.

It has been several months since she left and have stayed here, with the akatsuki. She also learned that the person her and Chiyo-ba killed, was alive, and well. As a human none the less. It had surprised her the first time she met him really, she had taken a fighting stance, kunai in hand, and pointing it in his direction. Sasori only showed her a blank stare, questioning why she was in his presence. Satisfied, Sasori had left when he received his reply.

A tiny growl could be heard, startling the pinkette, who glanced down, and groaned towards her abdomen. "Already that late?" She mused and pushed herself to her feet, while reaching up with her arms, and stretching them.

It was late evening and it had been a few hours since she last ate. The pink haired female was currently starving and her stomach kept growling louder, urging her to leave for the kitchen.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" She said, sounding a bit thoughtful as she went to grab a hold of the akatsuki cloak, she was not wearing. Mostly, because she wore underwear, and she had to have something to shield her with, just if she meets someone along the way.

**'We should show them our body. A body they won't get their hands on,'** Inner pointed out with a snort.

A few giggles erupted from the pinkette, while she strolled outside of her room, not bothering with shutting the door closed. 'Remember who we belong to, Inner.'

**'Doesn't mean, we can't show off,'** she pouted slightly, as her arms were crossed over her chest.

'Yes, yes,' Sakura said, rolling her eyes. While walking through the dim lit corridor, more memories flashed by her. The first time she was sent out on a mission, with Itachi, Kisame, and a loud mouth called for, a cussing bastard, Hidan. It was quite new and interesting for her, she had argued, and kicked Hidan in the gut a lot, getting restrained by the blue man. But in the end, she even gripped a hold of Kisame's shoulder and lifted him up over her smaller frame, then throwing him towards to Hidan. The two colliding and getting a few bones broken, which she had to fix. Itachi had ordered her to do so, where she only shrugged in reply, and grinned towards the damaged men.

Finally she saw the staircase and headed towards it. 'These corridors are just too many, it's amazing people can find their way around here.' she stated with a thin nod to her mind.

**'Yup, it's amazing huh?'** Inner said in agreement.

'Yes, agreed.'

As she was walking down the stairs, she heard something crashing, and slamming into something, perhaps a wall? Being alerted, the woman brought out two kunais from her akatsuki cloak and moved leisurely through the stairs. As she got down to the last one, she glanced around the living room, and hallway. Groaning, as she found nothing, and the sound had ceased to exist, she put back the kunais to where they belong.

'That was odd,' she pondered, shaking her head for a bit, while taking the remaining steps towards the kitchen. She loved the stairs, it was close to everything, well close to the things she finds important.

'Behind you!' Inner shrieked, startling the outer person momentarily, who shifted, and grabbed a hold of her hand, pushing back her elbow in one thrust. Her elbow was met with something soft and the person tumbled over. As she heard soft crying, she turned around hastily, and glanced at the familiar orange mask.

"Tobi..." she murmured apology, bending down, and offering him her hand. He took it gratefully, still sobbing, and wasn't showing any sign of letting go. He held it tightly between of his fingers, as if she was his life line. This made the female sweat drop slightly, at the man's antics, and she was sure Tobi was a man. In body size at least.

"Sakura-chan..." he sniffled, his grip tightening on hers. "Tobi is scared of the dark, Tobi doesn't want to be alone!"

Sakura smiled gently towards him and dragged him with her towards the kitchen. "Follow me."

"Thank you Sakura-chan, Tobi thinks Sakura-chan's a good girl!" He said cheerfully, making her laugh, as they got inside of the kitchen. Funny thing was, the kitchen was lit in all of it's glory, but no one in sight. This made her wonder for a bit, as she eventually shrugged it off, and told Tobi to sit by the table. Sakura strolled towards the fridge and opened it up, trying to find for something fast to eat. But what her hues was faced with; sake and more sake... Snarling angrily, she went, and pulled one one of the boards open.

**'Yes!'** her inner cheered, giving the outer a thumps up. Sakura smirked deviously, while circling her finger around the sandwich, she had just discovered, and bring out of the cold.

Tobi gasped when he noticed who's sandwich she was holding so happily, as her hand pushed the door closed, and turned on her heels. She was grinning darkly. "Tobi doesn't think you should eat that! Tobi knows it belongs to Hidan-san!" He warned her , but to Tobi's discomfort, Sakura was already unwrapping the plastic.

"Tobi really don't think you should..." He mumbled and almost fainted, when she took a bite of the bread. "SAKURA-CHAN! SHE'S GOING TO GET KILLED!" A screaming Tobi rushed out from the kitchen, making her shrug, and get back to her food.

'At least Hidan has a good taste in bread,' she noted, while moaning in bliss, as she took another bite , and chewed on it happily.

**'Actually, you have a point.'** Inner said, being in deep thought.

'I always have.'

**'No, not entirely,' **her inner self commented smoothly, making the outer groan, and change her focus back towards the sandwich.

While she gulped down the last piece of bread, Tobi came running back, screaming; "Ahhh! Sakura-chan! Please save Tobi!" He then threw money straight into her face which made her blink, questionably.

And after that being done, Tobi fled from whom, and to where was unknown. Sakura gripped a hold of the cash in her hand and inspected it, then she smelled it. 'Looks pretty normal too me,' she thought, as then another akatsukia appeared at the kitchen door. This time it was a breathing and angry, Kakuzu. She only smiled sheepishly at him and showed him the money. "Yours?"

Kakuzu only glared and stomped over to the said money, taking it forcefully. "So it was you who stole my money," he said, his voice dripping dangerously.

"No," she shook her head, getting unfazed by his anger. "T-" then she stopped in mid-sentence and noticed in the corner of her eyes, that he was watching them, and she knew. She knew. he would start crying, and throw a tantrum, which would go on the leader's nerves, as well as everyone's else. Her shoulder slumped down in defeat. "Yes, I did."

Before she had a chance to slip away, Kakuzu's hand was already crutching her neck, and constraining the air from getting to her lungs. A grin formed at her face, as she coughed at the rough treatment, and charged chakra to her fist.

**'Don't destroy the whole kitchen, please!'** inner begged, seeing the deadly look in her other persona's gaze.

'Trust me, I won't... Destroy it completely,' she told her inner, smirking.

_*BAAAAM*_

Kakuzu went flying straight into the opposite wall, behind of the kitchen room, and she had thrown him way too hard. Half of his body was inside of the crack, while his legs dangled at the outside. A small snarl left the man's mouth, as he got back up, and rightened himself.

"Kunochi," he spoke darkly. "you might belong to Itachi. But that doesn't mean you will get away with everything. "

"And that wasn't my plan, Kakuzu-san," she said and winked at him, while an dark aura dribbled out from his body.

**'Hey, why not take off your cloak? He hasn't seen a woman's revealing body in ages, might calm him down,'** Inner suggested making Sakura actually ponder on doing so.

"Kunochi," he spoke once more. "you need to learn how to act in our base."

"Not that I want too," she lifted up her hand to her chin, as if she was thinking on his offer. At this moment, the money lover, could not keep his rage from rampaging. He lunged at her, his hair growing quicker then you could say "ice". Before his hair had grabbed a hold of her, she tossed the cloak aside, and now found her half naked body, restrained by strands of hair, all over her body. Some strands were between of her chest, legs, ankles, wrists, and legs. She squinted her eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed when he glazed over her body.

'I hope this won't reach Itachi's ears,' she thought, frightening. She could only imagine what he would do to her, if he knew, or what he would do to both of them... A shudder crawled down her spine, her face flushing, and then it darkened, seeing Kakuzu's eyes hold amusement.

"What are you laughing at?" she spat cruelly at him, her eyes glaring sternly.

"I did not know that Itachi's pet, enjoyed to walk around half naked," he stated, whilst flipping over a coin, as if taunting her, and making her pissed. He pulled back his hair slowly. Sakura growled, as they tore at her skin, making it bleed uncomfortably. "Stop that!" She hissed angrily, while he was smirking. "Screw you," she stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, making her inner hide from embarrassment.

**'This is not how I raised you!' **she cried dramatically.

'You are not my mother!' She shouted back.

"Kakuzu, Sakura, might I ask what the two of you are doing this late?" the voice made both of them startled and freeze in any action they were doing. Heads turned to look at the person standing by the entrance, the leader, Pein.

"She stole my money," Kakuzu gruffly said.

"No I did not," Sakura countered.

"You admitted it," he said calmly, making her shake her head. "No. The only thing I did stole, was Hidan's freaking sandwich."

"The bitch stole my fucking sandwich?" Hidan cussed from the corner, making the pinkette gulp. 'Oops...'

**'That's your own fault...'** Inner rolled her eyes and watched the scene in pure silence.

'Fine, don't help me,' she sniffled, putting her inner further inside of her mind, while she had to deal with this... Pein, Kakuzu, and now Hidan had made his lovely entrance. Oh how she just adored her life. Sense the sarcasm.

"I did not steal it..." she murmured, while the silver haired glared, and then smirked, eyeing her body.

"I'll forgive ya, if ya fucking show me ya boobs, bitch," Hidan said, grinning maliciously.

Pein looked over to Hidan, his gaze piercing his soul, silencing the man. Then he returned his attention bank to the blossom. "Sakura, stop doing mischief while Itachi is not around," he ordered calmly, making the girl sigh, and wave her left hand. "Fine, but it wasn't on purpose."

"I am sure," he told the pinkette, then procedded with nodding towards the two men to follow him, and soon the men were out of her vision.

Sakura grinned in bliss, as the strings had released her, and let her roam freely.

'Do you think he will let Itachi know?' She asked her inner worriedly.

**'That is possible, let' give him a good surprise when he gets home,'** different kind of dirty scenarios came into her mind, thanks to Inner for being great at imagining things!

'He is after all weak to those things at least,' she laughed and turned on her heels, running back towards her room. Suddenly she felt a hand slam onto the backside of her head and she fell into unconscious.

*Next day*

Sakura awoke with an tremendous headache, ripping her head apart. Her eyes blinked, expecting to met with light, but no. The darkness still obscured her eyes. "The. Hell?!" She bursted, clenching her fists, and trying to move her arms. Upon moving, she felt herself getting placed down onto something soft, and bare.

"What's going on?!" She demanded fiercely.

"We're sorry to do this, **it's your own punishment,**" the both of Zetsu told her.

"What punishment?! Itachi won't let you do this!" She yelled, trying to move her legs again, but got forced to lay still. It was like something invisible kept her in place and that was when realization hit her. "Sasori? Let me go! Now!"

"Can't do," a dark breath washed over her earlobe. "Itachi's orders."

"Whaa-?!" as she was going to come with a comeback, her lips got silenced, by something pressing onto hers. She growled, as she felt the man almost bite of her lip, it was fucking bleeding. His tongue smeared with the blood of her lips and forced itself inside of her cavern, letting her taste of her own blood.

"Tobi is sorry for fooling Sakura-chan, but Tobi is a good boy, and wants to be rewarded," the masked man apologized, sounding sad at first, and then he became excited.

**''I bet he wants a piece of us. Can't understand why Itachi would hand us over to them for one night, though,**' inner pondered, resting her head on the ground.

'If he heard about everything... Then I am not surprised,' Sakura told her inner, smiling awkwardly.

**'Well, now that is true.'**

Chapter 1; Punishment ? End

**Yes, I am well aware this is probably too short for your liking lols, but the previous chapter of this one was short anyways... The next one might be longer, depends on how many wants me to continue :P**


End file.
